The Secret Legacy
by The Pokemon Occultist666
Summary: Using Black Magick, Alchemy, and a soul sacrafice two demons and one angel create the very first Pokemon. Hundreds of years later when Pokemon is merely a game, cards, and tv show, a handful of kids discover the reality of Pokemon. Very dark Pokemon fanfi
1. Chapter 1: The Sin

The Secret Legacy

Disclaimer: What you are about to read is a very dark fanfic about Pokemon. I suggest you be at least 16+ before reading this. Some parts may make you feel uncomfortable. If you're looking for a deep dark detailed Pokemon story, this is the one for you. This will be very long. It contains not only Pokemon, but demons as well. So prepare yourself, cause I can almost guarantee this will be the darkest Pokemon fanfic you'll ever read. Also I apologize now for any grammar or spelling errors they're may be.

Chapter 1: The Sin 

Yorkshire, England 1600's.

It was dark and night had fallen. A teenage boy named Zacre Fogg paised back in forth in the hangout. The hangout was an old abandoned house, which used to belong to his dead foster mother Abigail before she died; he now lived with an abusive family. Zacre wore a black hooded robe, and in his hands a spell book. He knew that if he was caught with it he would be hung and be considered a witch or for males a warlock. Although he was not a warlock magick was his specialty. He wasn't human either. He was a demon; a dark demon. He was about 5'6 and had long black hair to his shoulders. His face was pale. Another teenage boy about his age walked in, he too had long black hair but his was braided in the back. He was also wearing a black robe. His face was pale and snake-like. He was also a demon.

"Zacre" said the boy with braided black hair. "Yes, Revious" answered Zacre. "Melissa just sent me a telepathic message, her and Alec are on there way, and soon will Zolt and Jade, they're managing the supplies" said Revious calmly. "Alright, everything is in order, the villagers are in bed, no one will see" said Zacre looking down at the wooden floor. "Are you ready for this Zacre?" asked Revious concerned. "I am, we can finally make them a reality now, the elemental mons, we've longed to make them real for years now, and now we finally have the ingredients we need, black magick, alchemy, and a soul" said Zacre. "And I know who's we're giving". (Note: The name "Elemental Mons" is the original name for Pokemon).

"Don't feel bad it was her choice" said Revious gravely. "In order to gain something, we must sacrifice". Revious looked to the left and spotted they're friend Mystiko looking out the window. He had silverish-white hair, unlike the other two he was the opposite of them, he was an angel. "They're almost here, I can see Melissa and Alec" said Mystiko. Alec and Melissa stormed in the door, soaked from the rain. Alec had short black hair, he was a fire demon. In his hands were Alchemy books. Melissa was a 15-year-old witch with brownish hair. She looked at the ground sadly with courage. "Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Zacre. "Yes I do," said Melissa demandly. "I'm doing it for our beliefs!!" "Very well" said Zacre looking back at the floor sullen. Revious stood lying back against the wall with no emotion. Alec was deep in thought. And Mystiko had a tinge or anger in eyes. "You're lucky you're getting me to even do this," said Mystiko sternly holding his cross on his necklace. "I'm Christian, you know, normally I wouldn't do something like this, I don't even know why I'm doing it".

A few minutes later Zolt and Jade arrived with the supplies. Zolt used to be human, but was blooded into a demon thanks to Zacre. He had long black hair with sinister looking eyes. Jade had long black hair she was 16 years old, like Alec, Zacre, and Revious she had been a demon since birth. She was a dark demon. "All right we're all here" said Zacre looking into Jade's eyes. The two had been in love since they met.

Zacre, Alec, and Mystiko picked up knives and cut they're wrists; the rest did the same after them. On the wooded floor they drew a big inverted pennegram with they're blood. Afterwards Zolt set up 5 black candles, Zacre opened his spell book, Alec opened his Alchemy book, Mystiko held his cross tightly, and Revious helped out with the rest. Melissa positioned herself within the pennegram.

Once everything was ready they all gathered around the pennegram. Zacre cleared his throat and started reading the incantation. During it Melissa stared down at the floor nervously. It felt weird sitting in the pennegram. She took a few deep breaths knowing that these were the final moments of her life. After the incantation was said, Alec took out his philosopher's stone and held it in his hands. Mystiko put his hand on Melissa's forehead and started mumbling something. As soon as Mystiko's words were over Melissa screamed in horror as her body was ripped to shreds. Alec kept his hands on the pennegram using his alchemy, while Zacre started saying the next incantation, and Mystiko transferred her soul. Blood poured down from her mouth and eyes. A red, black, and white aura wrapped around her. And then silence.

Zacre opened his eyes trying to focus them, everybody was on the ground. In the middle of the pennegram no longer was Melissa but someone, something else; a pokemon. It was small pink and cat-like. She opened her eyes. "I feel weird I feel different I…" she said freezing. Everybody sat up and stared at her. "It worked," said Zacre. "We made our first elemental mon". "We'll call her Mew" said Revious. "Since she is the first, she'll be the most powerful elemental mon there will ever be, within her is the powers to create more elemental mons, so we won't have to use the ritual again". Mystiko looked at Mew in disgust. "We have sinned!!" he said. "We have created life, we have played god". "Yeah so…?" said Zolt. "This is wrong this is not right, you'll all be hung for this sin, the worst sin of all!!" yelled out Mystiko pushing out the window and jumping out. "What?!" said Zacre in horror. "But you agreed to be part of this". "I don't care, this is wrong, unlike you miserable fools I'll be forgiven, I'll tell the villagers". At that point Mystiko ran off. "Why did he betray us so sudden?" asked Jade. "I…don't…know" said Alec shaking. "What are we going to do Zacre?!" said Zolt starting to panic. Zacre turned to Mew and said "Create one, create a elemental mon, a dragon-like one!!" Mew nodded and closed her eyes, aura swirled in front of her. After it was over an orange over-sized lizard like creature appeared; a Charmander. "I said a dragon, not a lizard thing" said Zacre a bit irritated. "Everything must start out small" said Mew. "With the right experience it will soon grow into one".

"OPEN THIS DOOR!!" yelled a voice. "The villagers!!" said Zacre in horror. "Use the elemental mons powers to your advantage and defense" said Mew. "It's a fire-type." "Perfect, just what I needed" said Zacre; his fear fading and a grin of power. "Use some fire!!" he said. The orange lizard opened it's mouth and fire blasted out, burning down the door and at the villagers. As soon as the smoke cleared more villagers had surrounded the house. Zacre said "C'mon guys we gotta get outta here". Everybody including Mew left the house with Zacre to battle the villagers, everyone except Alec who sat there traumatized. "Fight with all you have" said Zacre. The orange lizard blasted huge amounts of fire at the villagers. "We'll need more than him, to slaughter this village" said Zacre. "We're slaughtering it?" asked Mew. "We have to, it's our only way of surviving" he replied. "He's right, I've been waiting far too long to get my hands on these humans who've treated us so badly" said Zolt. "I hate them with a passion, I too have been waiting" said Zacre. Revious nodded.

They all took off they're black robes and transformed themselves into they're demon forms and massacred all the villagers. Through the massacre the Charmander had successfully evolved all the way into it's final stage Charizard, which they nicknamed it Blackflame.

After the massacre was over all that remained was ruins and fog; the fog of death. Alec was nowhere to be found. "Killerfog" said Zacre. "It will be the name of our clan of demons". Everybody nodded except for Mew who couldn't be part of it since she wasn't demon and Revious who just smiled and reminded Zacre he already had a clan of his own called "The Shadows". Zacre had never met his clan. "Let's go" said Zacre walking into the fog with the rest, everybody followed. They all descended into the fog and into they're welcomed destination…Hell.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of things

Chapter 2: The Beginning of things to come 

September 1998 Minnesota, USA

"Ah nothing like the wonderful sun and fresh air," said a blond hair tomboy as she stepped off the driveway onto the street. She was 8 years old and carried a black backpack. She was wearing a white shirt with a soccer ball on it along with light-blue jeans and shoes. Her bright blonde hair was as short as a boy. She ran down the street excited to see her friends at school. She was an extremely happy and carefree kid with no worries. She stopped at the corner waiting for her bus. She stretched her arms and said "I love life, I love this world". Little did she know that this particular day would change her life forever.

The bus stopped and she got on. As she walked on the bus on her left she saw two kids playing a Game Boy and to her right she saw two kids trading cards with weird animal creatures on them, she sat behind them with her friend Joe. "Hi Jill" said Joe. "Hey what's up?" she replied. "Oh my god look at them," said Joe. "Hm?" Jill said confused. "Them and they're Pokemon shit" said Joe irritated. "Joe don't swear, swearing is bad" said Jill gasping. "Whatever, I just can't stand it, you know what I mean," he said. "Everybody likes it now, everybody is so obsessed with Pokemon, wherever you go people are carrying around game boys saying "Gotta catch 'em all" and carrying they're cards as if they were gold". "I really don't have any opinion about it, I mean I barely know anything about Pokemon" said Jill clueless. "Well do me a favor and don't get into it," said Joe. "Stick to soccer". "I have to admit I'm quite curious about them" said Jill. Joe's eyes widened. "Don't you dare" he said. "I won't, I'll stick to sports" said Jill smiling. "Anyways did you bring it?" "Yep, I got it, the fart machine and the whoopee cushion, the teacher is going to be so embarrassed" said Joe.

As soon as the two friends reached they're classrooms Joe took out the supplies. "Hey Zach" he said to another one of their friends. "Keep watch for Mrs. Alexander". "Yea Zach we don't want our cover blown" added Jill. "Don't worry I got it under control" said Zach. In front of the classroom was the teacher's recliner. Joe placed the whoopee cushion under the cushion of the chair. And Jill searched for a place for the fart machine when all of a sudden something caught her eyes. A pink thing zoomed past the window, too fast to even see what it was. She stared with eyes of curiosity out the window. Nobody else had noticed it strangely. "Jill what do you think you're doing position the fart machine!!" said Joe. "I'm on it," said Jill. "Could've sworn I saw something". Joes eyes widened as he said "was it Mrs. Alexander?" "No it was something outside" Jill said mystified. Joe looked outside and saw nothing but the usual cars, trees, road, birds, kids. "There's nothing out there Jill" said Joe. "Well there was," she said. "Who cares!" said Joe getting frustrated. Jill positioned the fart machine and sat in her desk. Joe sat in the desk behind her and Zach to her right. Mrs. Alexander walked in with a welcoming smile. Everybody quickly put his or her game boys and pokemon cards away. "Alright class let's start off with attendance" said Mrs. Alexander with her class book. She slowly kneeled and sat in the recliner and as she did a huge farting noise sounded. The class erupted and laughter. Joe then started pressing the button on his small remote and the fart machine started going off. The class laughed louder. Mrs. Alexander's face was furious. "Alright who did this!!!" she yelled out. The class went quiet. She eyed the class and her eyes stopped firmly on Jill and Joe. "Jill Joe!!" she yelled out. "Principals office now!!!!"

The two walked down the hallway still in laughter. "We got in trouble but it was worth it" said Joe. "I know" said Jill still laughing. The pranks were always exciting but they were still considered a normal life, what Jill longed for was a life of action; little did she know that she would soon get it.

It was 4:00 PM and the bus stopped at the bus stop. "Good work Jill, I'm proud of you," said Joe. "Bye". "Seeya Joe" said Jill getting off the bus. Jill walked on the right side of the street still smiling from the excitement of the day. She looked to the left side of the street and spotted a 1st grade Asian boy walking with a box; she had never seen him before. She thought to herself that he must've just moved in. She looked back on the street not wanting to attract any attention to herself. The skies were clear and sunny and the temperature was a good 70 degrees with no humidity. Just then there was a "plop". She looked to her left and saw he had dropped his box…dozens of Pokemon cards fell to the street pavement. She eyed the cards mystified something about those cards really got to her. Time seemed to freeze right then and there. A weird feeling filled her body like energy, and something deep inside told her to help him pick them up.

She took a steady step of nervousness and then strolled over to the boy and his cards. She simply began helping him pick up his cards without a word; grabbing a handful and placing them in the box. She certainly felt good doing a good deed, even though most of her life was pranks rather than deeds. She picked up a handful of cards they all were different colors and said "Energy" at the top, one was yellow with a lightning bolt, another purple with a eye, another orange with a flame. "Energy, energy, energy" she said curiously putting them into the box. Then she reached for another card, just a single one this time, flipped it over and saw a purple mouse thing at the top it said "Rattata" below it showed various attacks. "So these are the Poke…" started Jill. "Mon!" said the boy simply. "They look like animals but cooler," she said thoughtfully. "Hey why are some of the cards not pokemon, I spotted a few cards that said Energy earlier". The Asian boy burst out laughing. "What?" she said clueless her bangs drooping. "Pokemon is the biggest thing right now and you don't know anything about it!! he said. "Where have you been living under a rock?" "No, I've heard of it just haven't taken any notice to it till now" said Jill offending. "Don't talk to me like you know more than me you little shrimp, I tower over you". "Um what's your name anyway?" she said changing the subject. "Alex" he said simply. "I just moved here last weekend my house is just up the street". "Wow just five houses from mine" she said appalled. "We should hang out sometime". Alex nodded picking up the last of his cards.

"Wait!" said Jill picking up the Rattata card. "Can I have this?" "I thought you didn't care for Pokemon," said Alex. "Well I just started liking it," said Jill desperately. "When?" said Alex tilting his head. "Just three seconds ago, something wrong with that shrimp?!" she said raising her voice again. "I just thought that was quite the switch," said Alex smiling. "So can I have it?" she said drooling. "Why would you want a Rattata, it's weak" he said raising an eyebrow. "I don't care if it's weak or the strongest pokemon in the world, I just want a Pokemon card, I don't have a single one," she yelled out. "Yes I realized that when I discovered your bitter cluelessness about it," said Alex. "Shut up, just let me have the darn card!!" she yelled out frustrated. "Who are you anyway, never seen a guy like you before?" he said. Jill froze and went quiet and then yelled out "I'M A GIRL YOU DARN BRAT!!!" "You certainly don't look like one," said Alex laughing. "I'm just a tomboy that's all" she mumbled embarrassed. "By the way my name is Jill, and yes Alex it's a girl's name". "Ok, ok…geez you sure are touchy" he said. "Can I have the card now?" she said changing the subject. "Nah…go buy your own cards, we'll see if you really do like Pokemon," he said picking the card out of her fingers. She looked down and then up and said "Ok brat, I'll buy dozens of cards, more than you!!!" she said pointing a finger at him. They had reached her driveway so she strolled up and said "GOODBYE RUNT!!"

Alex stood at her driveway with a simple smile. Just before she reached her garage door she felt a tapping at her shoulder. Behind her she saw Alex smiling and he said "Here you forgot something". He simply placed the Rattata card in her hand and walked back down the driveway and left. She stood there clueless and once again mystified. Her blonde hair blew in the wind. She looked down at the Rattata card and felt like the happiest kid in the world.


	3. Chapter 3: The Believers

**Chapter 3: The Believers**

It was finally the weekend; it was a very sunny Saturday. Jill had finally got her own Pokemon cards, and had watched the new Saturday morning Pokemon episodes. Within the last few days she had certainly became quite the Pokemon fan.

Jill, Alex, and his cousin Missy sat at the nearby playground trading Pokemon cards. "Alright enough trading for now" said Alex putting his cards away. "Let's play Pokemon". "With the cards?" asked Jill. "No we don't have enough cards to play the game plus you're still a rookie" he said. Jill nodded admitingly. Although she had liked Pokemon for a week now and watched every episode on TV and had her own batch of cards now she still had a hard time remembering the names. "This game will help you learn more about Pokemon," said Alex cheerfully. "Missy you can play to!!" "Yay" said Missy jumping up in down. Missy was about Jill's age; she wore a pink shirt with a Jigglypuff on it, and had brown hair to her shoulders. "Ok Missy is Pikachu, I'm Squirtle, and Jill you'll be a Charmander" said Alex showing her a Charmander card. "Study these attacks, memorize them, then we play". "So we pretend we're Pokemon?" said Jill clueless. "Yes, precisely" said Alex jumping off the bench. "Let's begin".

The game was quite simple, act like pokemon, say your name, and use attacks. You simply had to say what attack you were going to use and the other person would pretend they were being hit by it. Jill was tragically the loser of the game due to her cluelessness of the edge of the slide which she fell off of. "Ugh I got sand up my nose" said Jill picking herself out of the sand. "You'll get better," said Alex. "Hey Alex!!" yelled a voice. Jill looked into the direction of the voice with her usual look: Clueless. She soon spotted a boy her age running towards the playground. Alex jumped into the sand and ran to meet his friend.

"Hey Alex, what's up?" he said catching his breath. "Nothing much, I made a new friend," said Alex happily. "Oh?" he said looking over at Jill coming over to them. "What's his name?" he asked. Jill went quiet and exploded "I'M A GIRL YOU IDIOT!!" "Well you look like a boy, how could I tell, aren't girls supposed to hang with girls, or did you get rejected from the pack" he said closing his eyes pretending to be smart. "I don't like girls, I don't get along with them" she mumbled furious. "I can see that happening, you're way too boyish, you even talk like one," he said. "Ben please stop, you'll make her angry, she's super-touchy" he said sweating. "IDIOT!!" said Jill reaching the end of her rope tackling Ben to the ground. They were rolling around in the sand; Jill pinned him down and began punching him in the face. "So Ben how does it feel getting beat up by a girl" said Alex practically at tears laughing. "Ow stop I'm sorry!!" yelled out Ben. Jill got up still dirty from the sand. Ben lay on the ground dazed and quite battered. "That's one rough girl," he said dizzyingly. Jill blinked out of her anger and asked "You like Pokemon?" Ben got up brushed the sand off and said "I don't like Pokemon, I've heard of it but never got into it". Both Alex's and Jill's mouths dropped. "You don't like Pokemon?!" they both said in terror. Missy fainted from shock. "We got a lot to teach him," said Alex. Jill nodded.

It was Monday again and Alex and Jill had gotten off the bus talking to each other about Pokemon as usual, it had been two weeks now since she had met him. Unlike the past few weeks before the skies were dark, it seemed as if a storm was coming in. A big crowd of black clouds started taking over the sunny sky. "Pokemon are so cool," said Jill. "With all their attacks, names, characteristics, I just can't get over how incredibly awesome they are". "I know," said Alex. "And at the same time they seem so mysterious". Jill nodded and said, "yea I've thought about that". "You've really taken a liking to them" said Alex. "I'm impressed". "Dude, wouldn't it be cool if they were real?" Jill froze at the word "real". Thunder in the distance had started up. For a solid minute both stood quite quiet. A mysterious aura loomed over them. The wind picked up and fallen leaves blew by them just brushing their faces. Both stood in wonder, dreaming of the reality of Pokemon.

Breaking the silence Jill said quietly "Alex, what if they are?" "I thought about that a lot" he replied. "Could they?" she said. "I think…maybe it's weird but is sure seems like they… are" he said. Both stared at each other. It had started raining lightly. "I think they are," said Jill staring at her shoes and looking back up at him. "I think they are too," he said. "Pokemon are real," they said together. At once a blue aura surrounded both of them. "Alex I think we just discovered something, were we destined to find this out" said Jill astonished. "I think so," said Alex. At once they saw a pink thing fly across the sky. "Did you see that?!" said Alex his eyes very wide. "I did, I saw it before too, the day I met you" she said. "It's a pokemon," said Alex. Jill nodded. "We gotta tell Ben!!" they both said excitedly at the same time racing towards his house. Ben was Alex's next-door neighbor so his house wasn't hard to get to.

"You guys are joking they can't be" said Ben. "They are we saw one, it was a pink cat thing" said Alex. Jill nodded. "Listen you two, you guys should at least be happy you got me into Pokemon" Ben said taking out his pokemon cards. "Now which one did you see"? "We don't know, but I think it's on the beginning of the theme song," said Jill. "Oh the flying cat, that's one of the unreleased pokemon" said Ben. Ben had taught himself a lot about pokemon and never missed an episode he had way more cards than Alex and Jill put together. "Ben you gotta believe us, please for me" said Jill as a tear rolled down her face. Ben looked down and looked back up. "Fine I'm only doing this cause I don't like to see girls cry," said Ben. Alex snickered under his breath.

The three kids ran through the nearby woods by their neighborhood. That's the direction Jill and Alex had seen the pink cat fly to. The three walked through the rain. All of a sudden they saw it again. "There it is!!" yelled out Jill pointing at it. It was fairly closer to the ground this time. "Oh my god, you guys really weren't lying, that thing really is a Pokemon" said Ben picking up speed, Jill and Alex did the same. They ran through the woods dodging tree roots and branches. Three innocent kids running with only their hearts and souls and deep desires to meet a real pokemon. "Please come back!!" yelled out Alex. "We want to meet you". The thunder rumbled more. Jill lost her breath tripped and fell to the ground crying not because of the pain but because she really wanted to see the cat pokemon. Ben stopped looked back and said, "It's ok, and we wouldn't have caught up with it anyways". He strolled over to her and helped her up. "Jill please don't cry," he said. "Yea Jill, we'll find it," said Alex starting to cry himself.

That night Ben had came over to Jill's house to comfort her and cheer her up a bit with a few games of Pokemon. They had finally learned how to battle with cards. "You feeling better" he asked. "A little" she mumbled. "Too bad Alex had to go home, well he does have an earlier bedtime than us," he said. All of a sudden something hit the window. Jill screamed and said, "What was that?!" "Not sure" said Ben. All of a sudden there was a rumble from the kitchen. "Crap, I think someone is in the house," said Ben standing up. "Man why did my parents have to go to the furniture store?" cried Jill. "You stay here, I'll take a peak," he said as he opened the door to the hallway. He walked down the hallway and stopped at the stairs and looked at the kitchen. He gasped and ran back. "What's going on?" said Jill whimpering. Ben was too much in a panic to answer. He shut off the light, closed the door and said, "Quiet stay very still". "What is it?" she whispered. "Please don't freak, its Mewtwo," he said. "WHAT?!" Jill screamed out. He quickly covered her mouth and said "quiet". "Anything but Mewtwo he's the scariest Pokemon there is," said Jill with Ben's hand still covering her mouth.

Strange rumbles and footsteps echoed from the kitchen. The two heard chairs being flipped over and glasses hit the floor. "He sounds mad," said Jill."Should we call 911?" "What the heck are you thinking?" said Ben. "Just call 911 and say um there's a scary pokemon in the house?" "You're crazy". "Just scared out of my mind," said Jill. "We have to face it, we must have courage" said Ben. "Now you're the one being crazy," she replied. "We'll get killed." "Just c'mon" he said. She latched onto his arm and said, "don't let me go you're like a brother to me". "I know and you're like an extra sister now let's go" he said.

The two walked down the stairs, Ben walking with courage and Jill with fear. "Would you stop gripping so hard, I'm losing circulation in my arm" said Ben. "You can hold on but not so tightly". As soon as the two reached the kitchen there was nothing there. "Hmm…must've left," said Ben. "Wait…crap it's downstairs!!" The two looked downstairs to the Family room and saw Mewtwo standing there staring at them with glowing eyes. Jill froze silent and scared. "What's your business here?" addressed Ben. "How dare you speak to me in such a rude manner!!" Mewtwo replied back. Jill screamed and said "We're sorry please don't kill us, we'll do anything you want us to, just don't kill us". "Come down here then" he replied. Both of them carefully walked down the stairs scared as hell until they were only a mere 6 feet from it. "Are your names Jill and Ben?" he asked. They both nodded. "Good, well I've come to the right place then" said Mewtwo. "Alright Mew it's them you can come out". Out of the shadows came the pink cat-like pokemon they had seen before. "Greetings friends, I am Mew and I am here to assist both of you," she said friendly despite the shadows that surrounded her. "You guys aren't going to kill us?" asked Jill letting go of Ben's arm. "Of course not, we've been looking for you guys," said Mewtwo. "Both of you are two of the "Chosen" and so is Alex and a few others you'll have to seek out". "We know you're the chosen cause you guys have the "Second Sight" the ability to see us Pokemon". "So exactly what do we need to do what is our mission?" asked Ben taking a step forward. "To take down the force that is behind the controlment of our species," stated Mewtwo roughly. "Pokemon are being controlled?" asked Jill. "No, only one type of Pokemon, the intelligent of all: Mews" he replied. "There are more Mews then just Mew and I". "What I don't get is why you two the only Pokemon we've seen yet, we don't see any others walking around" said Ben. "This is not our world," said Mewtwo. "Pokemon live in a separate world, very like this one but different, instead of animals, Pokemon exist". "So how did you two get here?" asked Ben. "A portal" stated Mew happily. "Where is it, tell me right now!!" demanded Ben. "No, you must earn our trust first, there is many things you must do before we tell you where it is" he said. "Man, I would really like to go to a world full of Pokemon, we'll do it, we'll gain your trust, through as many trials as we need to" said Jill full of confidence. Mew smiled at her. "Fine I'll abide by your stupid rules," said Ben smugly. "Glad you've decided to cooperate with us" said Mewtwo simply. "One more thing, for your guidance, assistance, and safety all of you will be assigned "Mew Partners". "Jill, Mew will be yours". Mew hopped into Jill's arms, both smiled at each other. "And you're mine right?" said Ben smiling greedily at Mewtwo. "No, I'm Alex's mew partner," replied Mewtwo. "You'll receive Mewthree as soon as he emerges here, which should be in a few days". Ben glared at him.

"Also a leader has been chosen among you three" Mewtwo said. Ben smirked. "Jill has been chosen to be the leader," he stated. "Why me?" asked Jill. "I'm nothing special". "She's right why her, she's just a girl" said Ben. Jill looked down sadly. Mewtwo eyed Jill. "You have been chosen for various reasons, you are the purest of heart, your heart does not have a speck of darkness, you are loyal to your friends, caring, and overtime I'm sure you'll become courageous" he said. "And the biggest reason of all is your commitment to things". "I can be committing," said Ben challenging Mewtwo. "Not as committed as her, personally I'm glad you're not the leader Ben, you'd abuse it," he said grimly. "By the way one final thing, the secret of Pokemon must not be told to anyone but a "Chosen one". "What if we do tell someone that isn't chosen?" said Ben. Mewtwo blinked his face grew stern and said "Simple you'll be executed, put to death". "Anyways that is all for now, farewell". Then Mewtwo vanished. The two stood there trying to let the events of the day sink in. Mew looked happily at Jill. "My very own Pokemon…wow" said Jill. Ben sneaked an envious glare at Jill without her seeing.


End file.
